


Our Games

by Madpineapple



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bondage, Ice Play, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story - Our Games<br/>Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Bondage, BDSM themes, SemeCiel X SubSebastian and inapropriate usese of ice.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Our Games

**Author's Note:**

> Story - Our Games  
> Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Bondage, BDSM themes, SemeCiel X SubSebastian and inapropriate usese of ice.

Sebastian Michaelis is a well-known and respected lawyer. Ciel Phantomhive is his handsome and always charming young assistant. Looking at them one wouldn't think these two males would have something going on. They acted as if they at least disliked each other yet they still worked together. But their words held so much hidden meaning, the only thing betraying them were their eyes, crimson eyes (so unusual yet so piercing and powerful) showed only to blue those feelings, and that hidden desire in them. The desire to be stripped of any authority, any choice to be taken from him, to be forced to his knees, to bow in front of one with the power and the firmness in the command. And that one person with the iron fist and the devious mind to devise intricate strategies was his assistant, Ciel. The one, the only one who managed to bring Sebastian to his knees, to break his pride and make him beg. And Ciel enjoyed the power he had over the other. It was like a drug, intoxicating and addictive. He could never have enough of the high and so did Sebastian.

Today was no different though. Ciel working in the same office with Sebastian had the advantage of being able to observe the man in every moment. And now he took great pleasure in the way Sebastian shifted uncomfortably in the chair. The reason was the pair of nipple clamp that he had put there in the morning. Them and a vibrating ring around Sebastian's cock. That blush had decorated Sebastian's face for all the time that object had been functional. Ciel's eyes flicked up to Sebastian as he gave a breathy moan. He could tell that under the desk Sebastian twisted and shifted his hips to alleviate the itch of that unbearable thing sending vibrations all over his body. Ciel chuckled and gave Sebastian that pitiful look as if saying 'you deserve it' and Sebastian did, But not only he deserved it, he craved it with such passion it was impossible to match.

He could never understand what was so pleasurable in dominating another . He was sick of it. He was doing it on a daily basis but he never got any pleasure from it. But being stripped off your control and thrust in the devious arms of another, being at his every whish and whim, struggling to please to be rewarded with some delicious pain and unbearably good pleasure, well that was really the reward Sebastian was after. And he could get it only on his hands and knees begging with his lips kissing the boots Ciel wore. Sebastian admitted that Ciel had some strange kinks himself and Sebastian had been subjected to enough of them not only once and he had loved every minute of it. But right now the pleasure was too much Sebastian panted and clenched his hands, the pen in his grasp snapping in two.

"Ciel, Could you, ahh, remove it? Please? It's...Uncomfortable..." Sebastian panted trying to be as coherent as possible. It did not help that he was completely turned on at the idea of someone coming in and finding him as he was, flushed and panting. Ciel laughed and giving Sebastian a cheeky smile he answered.

"No. I won't remove it. I like the view, and you should be grateful I did not put that vibrator or the butt plug in you. That would have hurt you more but you'd have enjoyed it better. You are such a slut Sebastian, aching to be filled with something, anything at all." Sebastian arched at the words coated with poisonous honey, the tone low and commanding, the same one Ciel used in the bedroom. And that was Sebastian's undoing.

"Ah, Master, I can't hold on too much." Sebastian's hands clenched on the edge of the desk, the chair creaking slightly at the movements of his hips. He so whished to be commanded to move to his knees, strip of his clothes and be forced on Ciel's awaiting cock, that was probably hard from all the teasing he had done to Sebastian. But Ciel didn't say anything and Sebastian wondered if he wanted him to be disobedient, to come when he had been told not to, so he would be punished later during the night. The lawyer entertained the idea of an intentional slip-up only to be punished.

"Sebastian you can come. But in the evening you will be chained to the foot of the bed, gagged and blindfolded, your hands tied, your feet spread wide apart and an immense phallus lodged in your ass, or you could be a good boy and resist another half an hour and I might let you ride me unbound and ungagged. So make your choice and fast, your control seems to be slipping." Sebastian looked almost torn between the pleasure from his master and the pleasure from an inanimate object only for Ciel to witness. But that was so degrading, to be tied up in a leash like a dog of sorts. It did not help that he hated dogs with a passion. So he made a choice.

"I'll try to hold on..."Loud moans left Sebastian and the younger male shook his head faking disappointment and mock pouting. This young man did not know how alluring he was with his sweet lips like that. Sebastian wanted to kiss that pout away.

"And here I thought you were going to chose the first. I was looking forward to seeing you like that watching you squirm and plead helplessly. But it seems I'll be getting a reward out of this." Ciel smirked deviously and stood from his chair, coming to stand behind Sebastian and brought his hand up to flick a nipple clamp through the red-eyed male's shirt. The moan that was given was deliciously pained and the sight that followed when Ciel undid Sebastian's slacks told Ciel that they were uncomfortable. Sebastian had to bite on his knuckles not to scream as loud as he could when those fingers scoped up a little bead of moisture and brought it to his own lips to taste.

"See for yourself how aroused you are. You would give anything to be bent over this desk and fucked hard until you cum over all of your paperwork. You would like that wouldn't you?" Sebastian moaned at the words, he was even more turned on by them, and felt his end nearing. Damn that stupid device and Ciel's willingness to do such a thing in the office in the middle of the day no less. Ciel tightened his hand around the length and gave it a few pumps making Sebastian even more aware of his fast approaching climax. Damn this little devil and his tricky ways to get what he wanted. Sebastian moaned as the younger man plucked the little nipple clamp. He was going to lose it. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on the desk and breathed through his nose to regain some control over his body. But all was lost when Ciel's hand sneaked around Sebastian's ass, two fingers slipping inside of him dry and hurting but it did not hinder the pleasure that ran all over his body. He was tempted to push his hips on the fingers, but he knew they would hit that bundle of nerves that would make him come. He had to resist another few minutes and hopefully his torture would be over. But Ciel started moving the hand around Sebastian's length fast and squeezing it as if to wring the very orgasm from him. And the pleasure was too much, the ecstasy engulfed him when the fingers pushed harshly at that spot and Ciel's other hand wrapped around the head to stop the liquid from staining all of their work. He wasn't that much of a masochist to ruin it and do it again.

"It looks like I win. So no riding me tonight. Sorry for you, Sebastian." Ciel smiled as if genuinely sorry. But Sebastian knew better than to trust that smile.

* * *

Evenings always seemed tense to Ciel. It was probably the heaviness of the air, anticipation for what new and entertaining ideas Ciel's mind had concocted. And Ciel was now thinking while Sebastian was upstairs taking a long bath. Ciel couldn't understand why the man needed a bath since they were going to get dirty again. He could make do with a shower. Taking another sip from the chilled whiskey, he set the glass down the ice cubes clinking merrily on the side of the glass. He was sitting in what Sebastian called 'unnatural position', his legs thrown over the armrest, his head resting on the other armrest, as he lazily brought the lit cigarette to his lips, drawing the spicy smoke in, and releasing it with a sight. His eyes were closed as he thought to what could he do to Sebastian tonight. He was far too tired for spanking and thrashing around, and he was definitely not in the mood for something as boring as vanilla sex. Something just in between was what he wanted, nothing too risky, after all he had to finish training Sebastian as a fully fledged slave. And that took time, he knew. He had been in Sebastian's place a few years ago. But his masters were not kind like he was to the red eyed male. Not even close. They were cruel and unrelenting but the firmness had made him want to break away from being a slave to transform into something more. They always say that the best slaves make the best masters. And he couldn't agree enough with the statement.

As Ciel was finishing his cigarette Sebastian walked in, with a towel wrapped around his waist and water running smoothly over muscular and sexy chest that Ciel enjoyed marking. His nipples were dark, still tender from those devilish clamps but he couldn't deny he had liked them. Ciel looked at him his head tossed back as he watched in awe the body that was his. His to mark and his to force open with strange devices that Sebastian didn't want to know where they came from. Ciel reached out and pulled at a corner of the towel, making it fall to the floor, leaving Sebastian exposed. The older male didn't even try to cover himself, knowing that he would be scolded for trying to hide from his master's curious and devious gaze. Ciel took a last drag from his cigarette and put it out on the ashtray, his eyes never once leaving Sebastian. Sebastian did not feel embarrassed, he was proud of his body and he found it arousing to be stared at like that, with the eyes a predator watches his prey, ravenous and lust filled.

Sebastian walked to the coffee table and bent over to retrieve his own smokes, giving Ciel an eyeful of his ass and thighs. He loved these little rituals before they started their games of master and slave. Or should he not name them games? It was hard to come and go like that from being a slave to being a master of the sorts in the real life, commanding and giving orders. But Ciel managed the shift from slave to master so he could do it too, despite his reluctance to do so. He walked back to the armchair Ciel sat in and he kneeled on the floor, leaning on the sideboard of the armchair, Ciel's head a few inches above his own. He lit smoke and took a first long drag from it, inhaling the smoke and letting it soothe his apprehensive mind. His free hand came to comb through slate grey locks, and Ciel purred happily like a cat indulging in a sweet caress. But before Sebastian could let the smoke leave his lungs, Ciel turned a little bit and claimed his lips in a demanding kiss. Sebastian closed his eyes and exhaled, the sweet moan Ciel gave made him realise how much Ciel enjoys this kind of sharing. He chuckled sensually and stored the information in his memory. He would love to try and dominate Ciel one day but now he was content with letting the other have complete control over his body. He looked at the younger male at how his neck was arched presenting the smooth pale skin like an offering for Sebastian to take, an untouched canvas of a sorts. But he did not attack that sweet skin, merely tracing it with knowing eyes, while smoking away at his cigarette.

Ciel watched Sebastian trail away with his thoughts, a dreamy look in his eyes as he almost absent-mindedly finished his smoke. He found it intriguing; this man had something about him, and Ciel could not put his finger on it. It was probably the fervour with which the man executed every one of his commands. Or maybe the strange thrill he could see in crimson eyes when Sebastian was ordered around by someone he could overpower easily? The curiosity, Ciel thought, might be better left unsatisfied. The lawyer would tell him when he felt ready. But now after Ciel had rested a little he was ready to give Sebastian his punishment for earlier that day. He shifted slightly and no his eyes grinned evilly at the dark haired male.

"Get on your hands and knees in front of the armchair and stay there. Keep your thighs parted." The authority in Ciel's voice was hard to deny so Sebastian did what he was told to and waited with baited breath the surprises Ciel had in store for him. A hand came to the back of Sebastian's head, taking a handful of hair, lifting it from Sebastian's nape to reveal smooth skin that had yet to be marred. With sure hands Ciel pulled a few hairpins out of his pocket and pulled the longer raven locks up, leaving Sebastian's long swan-like neck exposed to his greedy eyes and fingers. Ciel took another sip of the whiskey and sloshing the glass he spilled a few drops on Sebastian's back. He quickly went to lick them only to make a bulb go on in his head. He had now the best punishment possible, both painful and rewarding. Swinging his feet, he walked briskly to the bar to take the Chocolate liquor, the tick creamy one, and a large batch of ice cubes. Just perfect. Sebastian watched him with interest for the items Ciel had collected.

Ciel walked back to the armchair and after he sat down Sebastian lovingly kissed his knee, in a silent demand of 'what are all this for'. Ciel smirked and tipped Sebastian's head back to bring the glass of alcohol to his lips and tilted it, making the golden liquid touch the other's lips. Sebastian parted them and the liquid seared his senses as it rolled down his throat. Ciel watched with fascination those lips. He could tell he had quite the obsession with Sebastian's mouth, be it when it was about smoking, eating or doing questionable things with that sinfully good mouth. Because Sebastian was skilled with his mouth he had to give the red eyed male that. When the glass was empty Sebastian looked up towards blue eyes, expectant for a command. Ciel cocked an eyebrow and smirked. Sebastian was going to love this.

"Sit back on your heels and clasp your hands behind your neck." Ciel spoke lowly. Sebastian obeyed without a protest. He had done it before and it did not make him fell as exposed as it used to be. If anything it furthered his trust and his love for the younger. Ciel smirked at the way the muscles moved under the pale skin, the dim light in the room barely doing Sebastian justice. He looked so much better in natural light, be it sun of moon. It made his eyes shine and his skin look ivory just like a marble statue. Ciel smiled at his thoughts, who knew he could think like that? He himself couldn't. He leaned back in the armchair motioning for Sebastian to come closer. The man followed as if in a trance.

"Kiss me." Ciel said and Sebastian leaned forward until his lips were met with a pair of cool ones, Ciel's hand came up to press on Sebastian's neck, pulling him forward in between his parted legs. Cold fingers moved over Sebastian's nape, and the man sighted in Ciel's mouth his lips parting to deepen the kiss. Ciel was kissing with violence, his fingers now pressed hard in Sebastian's skin leaving behind redness and crescent little moons from his nails. Sebastian responded to the kiss with fervour enjoying every rough touch and every swipe of Ciel's tongue. When Ciel pushed him back, he could see Sebastian was slightly breathless and the ivory skin of his body started to come alive under his fingers, a soft pink tainting it, and heat spreading around like a warm blanket and Ciel was never hesitant to use Sebastian as his own personal blanket. Ciel's fingers traced the rim of the glass he had just drank from and dipping inside his fingers fished an ice cube and the smirk on Ciel's lips widened as a slight sliver of fear could be seen in crimson eyes. The ice cube was brought to Sebastian's nape and pressed there. Sebastian was taken back by the coldness and he shivered and moaned as the temperature of his skin was suddenly lowered. Goosebumps erupted all over his body, nipples hardening and Ciel chucked at the discovery; he had rarely seen Sebastian react this strongly to a stimulus. But he would definitely enjoy the alternation of cold and warm. The cube had melted soon and Ciel took another from the glass this time putting it in his mouth. He leaned down and claimed Sebastian's lip in an aggressive kiss, his hands pushing and pulling at raven locks, as the ice cube was passed in the other's mouth, cold water meeting Sebastian's lips and dizziness washing over him as the ice was pressed to his palate. He hated ice cream and ice because it gave him headaches and dizziness. His hands were pulled away from his neck and put on Ciel's shoulders. The younger relished in the hot touch, strong hands squeezing at the covered shoulders of the other. Ciel found it hard not to laugh at how desperately Sebastian kissed and held him, as if he would disappear. But he understood that the raven hared man was adamant to not let go of Ciel. A low sensual laugh and Sebastian was on his back on the floor sprawled on the soft carpet with Ciel straddling his hips. The younger male looked devilish, with that smile on his face, the smile that promised nothing but pleasure. Sebastian shivered at the sultry look that was sent his way and concentrated on the white ceiling. He jolted when a liquid sensation crawled over his chest, warmer than the ice yet colder than his skin. Ciel was liberally pouring chocolate liqueur over his skin painting it a dark brown. Nimble fingers ran over his skin as if writing a word. Sebastian was stunned to see the word painted on his skin.

"Slave! That is what you are. And I, Ciel Phantomhive am your master. You shall never disobey me. Or else there would be punishment far worse than you can even imagine." The words were emphasized with a few hard strokes delivered to Sebastian's cock and a harsh tug to a hard nipple. A long moan of approval spilled forth and Ciel smiled amusedly. This man was easily persuaded when pain and pleasure came into equation. Ciel leaned back and grasped the bowl with the quickly melting ice. He had to make things quick if he wanted to use them now. Moving lower Ciel sat on Sebastian's thighs and pressed flush to his body, mouthing the chest that was so deliciously painted. Tongue came to lap at the chocolate and a mixture of tastes invaded his mouth. Sweetness of the chocolate, slight bitterness of the alcohol and something that belonged only to Sebastian, his skin tasting of soap, and his hair spreading around the sharp aroma of herbs. Add in the spicy taste of the cigarettes they had smoked earlier and Ciel had a smug look on his face, like the one a cat has when it has just finished a bowl of milk.

Sebastian was torn between staying submissive and thrashing around to get on top of Ciel and ride him for all he was worth. But he decided that he would wait and indulge in the pleasurable teasing he was subjected to and later make a move to see if the younger male would let him take initiative. Something cold running around his nipple made him jump slightly and Sebastian fisted his hands in the carpet to stop himself from forcing Ciel to where he really wanted that delicious mouth to be, specifically around his cock. Sebastian smirked at the thought and his hands were brought up to press Ciel's lips closer to his skin, fingers trailing through slate grey hair. Blue eyes drifted closed before they were opened wide and Sebastian's hands were shook out of his hair.

"Don't touch me so freely." the tone was cold and Sebastian felt a thrill of arousal flash through him. His breath became harder when something cold was enclosed around his wrists. When had Ciel the time to find a pair of cuffs in the room? Unless he had them on him and was waiting for the moment to use them. Choked breath left Sebastian as Ciel kneeled on his chest, his face so close to Ciel's crotch. Sebastian tried to keep his tongue but his urge to tease the younger male was too strong.

"You're so hard from only a little teasing? You are a slut yourself, Master" Sebastian spoke breaking the silence that was imposed on him by his status as Ciel's erotic slave, reiterating the same words that Ciel had said to him earlier that day. He saw the blue turn darker with something he could not discern and at the cold yet searing pain that came from his entrance Sebastian screamed. Ciel grinned as the muscles gave way and the cube along with his fingers slipped in, he did not expect Sebastian to be this disrespectful; but it was the push Ciel needed to take it to the next level. Moving to the floor in between Sebastian's parted legs, he eyed the twitching little hole, as little drops of water seeped from it. Ciel licked his lips and attacked the head of Sebastian's cock, which stood proudly, angry red and dripping. A deviously teasing tongue lapped at the head and a hand pumped slowly, agonizingly so to the base. The body beneath Ciel's trembled and arched with every move of that tongue and Sebastian's hips thrusted against his fingers bringing them deeper inside until they bumped on that little spot, and Sebastian grunted. Ciel took advantage of the distraction his mouth and hand provided and slipped another three ice cubes inside of Sebastian, letting them melt inside. Sebastian was ready to give up any restraint and bury his hands in Ciel's hair and pull his head down on his cock. But he managed to control himself and instead brought his hands over his head to grip at the carpet and spread his legs wider to give Ciel more room to work with. And Ciel did. He forced even more of those annoying ice inside letting it melt slowly and the water drip out. He was aggravated and the only thing he had left was to beg Ciel to give him some sort of release.

"Please, Master Ciel, fuck me, anyway that you want just please ... stop teasing." And that was the kind of power Ciel had over him, to make him beg, to strip him of any inhibitions and semblance of morals. Ciel knew that once he had Sebastian in this state he would do anything to find pleasure. Ciel removed his mouth from Sebastian's cock but the fingers were left inside to prod and graze playfully at the prostate. Sebastian squirmed to escape the fingers but his body stiffened when a third digit was added to the other two, dry. He stopped moving his hips and let Ciel thrust his fingers in and out, stretching the muscles, using the water as lubricant. Another few thrusts and Ciel pulled the fingers out and gave his work a once over. Sebastian was flushed slightly, his lips parted, hands straining to grip the carpet, red angry marks both old and fresh littered the male's chest and neck, and that erection stood tall from between his legs. Ciel was very proud of his skills. He stood on his feet and silently padded out of the room.

Sebastian was completely awed by the action. Ciel had just walked out of the room and left him hot and bothered, cuffed, to deal with his problem? He couldn't believe the man. As he struggled with the cuffs an amused chuckle reached his ears and Sebastian opened his mouth to give Ciel a piece of his mind for leaving him like that. Only to be greeted with the sight of a naked Ciel, the erection standing tall as he advanced to where Sebastian was sprawled on the floor. It gave Ciel a sense of power to see the man look so ravishable, chained and defenceless. And he respected Sebastian for trusting him enough to let him do such things like binding him. A gentle kiss was pressed on a rounded ivory shoulder and Sebastian smiled. It was for moments like this one that he loved Ciel. How he could stop right in the middle of something cruel like their games and soothe Sebastian with little kisses. Sebastian waited until Ciel came closer and hooked his chained hands around Ciel's neck looking at him through lowered lashes.

"Say, Ciel, don't you think it's time for you to claim me?" Sebastian whispered sweetly right next to Ciel's ear, drawing a shudder from the blue-eyed male. But Ciel laughed at the proposal shaking his head.

"Aren't you already mine? If I recall correctly I claimed you as my own a long time ago." They both grinned fiercely at the other and Sebastian's lips were swept in a breathless kiss that they shared with such passion. When they pulled away Ciel's hands trailed down to find Sebastian's cock just as hard as he had left it and Ciel wrapped his fingers around it and gave it a good squeeze, A bead of moisture rolled over the side of it. Ciel was ready to take Sebastian but he had to prepare something first.

"Get on your hands and knees." Sebastian turned around only to gasp loudly as two slick fingers were pushed inside, and he threw his head back, raven locks teased his shoulders. Ciel smiled and guided his cock inside, a moan of relief falling from his lips. But the strange thing was that another one echoed in the room lower in timber yet just as lust filled. Ciel's hips were giving shallow thrusts to help Sebastian accommodate, but another's eager body met his movements halfway. Ciel groaned at the sensation and rolled his hips hard, slipping inside even deeper and making Sebastian moan.

Warmed hands teased the ivory skin of Sebastian's chest, tugging hard at the nipples and prodding at the leaking tip of Sebastian's length. The hands were wrapped around his waist and he was lifted until his back was met with a hard chest. Every breath Ciel took Sebastian felt against his cheek and shoulder, his chest puffing with breath. And after a short inhale of breath, Ciel snapped his hips to hit the little bundle of nerves that would make Sebastian writhe and scream his name. And the harsh rhythm Ciel started made it hard for Sebastian to meet his thrusts but he tried nonetheless. Two fingers were pushed past Sebastian's lips and he happily tasted and sampled the fingers, dipping his tongue in between them. Ciel pulled his fingers away, and Sebastian followed them until they were out of reach. The fingers slick with saliva were wrapped around an straining erection and Sebastian sighed and clenched around Ciel's cock, the muscles squeezed hard, almost drawing the orgasm out of Ciel. With a devilish smirk Ciel reached for Sebastian's hands and undid the cuffs. Giving him a seemingly innocent smile Ciel said.

"Touch yourself." the words had an authoritative edge and Sebastian did not hesitate to bring one of his hands to his length, to stroke hard and fast. His other tangled in Ciel's hair and lowered his head on his neck.

"Go on Ciel. Bite me...and mark me "The voice was cracking and Ciel knew Sebastian was close so he pressed hard on Sebastian's prostate, and bit on his neck knowing he loved it. Black hair was tossed back and Sebastian moaned Ciel's name in pure ecstasy. And it was enough for Ciel to bite once more to muffle his scream. White was splattered on Sebastian's hand and chest, and Ciel's come was dripping over pale thighs.

Ciel fell on his side completely exhausted and blew a strand of hair out of his face. Sebastian was on his back right next to him panting to get back his breath. After their heartbeats calmed down Ciel asked sweetly.

"Want to share a smoke?" Sebastian just smiled.

* * *


	2. Next Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story - Our Games  
> Warnings: Seme!Ciel, AU, Yaoi.

Sitting in court with nothing to do but get bored to death was not what Ciel loved the most. The judge was shuffling through a large heap of folders and the juries were in another room deliberating on the case. Ciel hated cases like this one, Being the devil's lawyer was never fun, but what could he say? Sebastian was the one who decided which cases they took and which not. As he looked around his eyes settled on the other lawyer and his assistant. William Spears was as stiff as a wood board and Ciel suspected he had some sort of stick up his ass. What he could never understand was how could a person like Ronald Knox (who was so lively and fun and not boring) resist more than a few hours with the marble block that William T. Spears was. He knew he would hear it from the blond sooner or later. Looking around again Ciel saw how some women eyed the beautiful male who sat next to him. And Ciel didn't need to look to know that the Man was beautiful. Dark glossy hair brushed lightly over the white dress shirt collar and the charcoal suit was hugging his body so well, making everyone realise how young and good-looking the man was. And Ciel smirked at the thought. Sebastian was his and the privilege of removing that suit and feasting upon the pale body of his lover was only his. So in his mind Ciel cursed the lecherous looks the women gave Sebastian. He really whished he could pull the man down using his tie and kiss him for everyone to see who Sebastian belonged to.

Ciel instead sobered his thoughts a bit an let his hand rest on Sebastian's thigh, squeezing slightly as he trailed upwards and palmed the crotch of Sebastian's pants. The male looked at him unaffected and leaned down to whisper next to Ciel's ear.

"Not while we are here. When we get home you can do anything you want but at least while we're here let's make it look professional" Sebastian gently removed the hand but let it stay on his thigh, the weight comforting and reassuring. Ciel smiled sweetly and whispered back to Sebastian, the hushed tone sensual.

"Anything? Even sex in the car?" Sebastian tried to mask the shudder that came along with Ciel's words. The younger male kept pestering him about that but Sebastian did not feel like ruining his car. It would be a bitch to explain the cleaners how the car got that way.

"Well except that. I don't want to ruin the car. But anything in the house is ok." Ciel smiled evilly. He had had a plan for some time now but he never got to get through with it. So now was the time. He nodded to Sebastian in agreement and gave him a wink. And soon enough the juries entered the room and sat back to their places. The judge whose voice boomed in the room broke the silence.

"Have you reached a verdict?" The president of the jury raised and answered firmly.

"We have." The judge waited until the President opened the envelope and read.

"We find the defendant not guilty." The room was in uproar. Sebastian smirked smugly and Ciel followed his example his grin cocky and arrogant. He wasn't sure at first that they would win but...

When his blue eyes were met with shining green from behind glasses Ciel could feel the full weight of William's glare. He was such a sore loser. But he approached them nonetheless and spat a "Congratulations for winning the case." that sounded more like an insult than anything else. Ciel was tempted to answer with a "Thank you for losing It." but the look Sebastian gave him shut him up. That look promised any pleasure that Ciel could think about. And then an idea hit him.

"Mister Knox, may I have a word with you? In private?" He added for good measures since William looked just about to strangle him and do it with dignity. The look the blond gave him was enough to confirm that he wanted to have a word with Ciel as well.

"Wait for me in the car, ok?" Ciel nodded to Sebastian and he got the clue, stepping carefully through the mass of people, walking towards the parking lot where he cold have a smoke in silence.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about, Ciel?" Ronald asked grinning. He couldn't wait to get home and let Will indulge a little and relax. The male was really too stiff for his own good.

"Get William laid, he so stiff. Sometimes I wonder how you manage to work with him." Ciel's bluntness was one of the things that Ronald appreciated. After all they had been mates during college so they knew each other well enough.

"Well, I was on my way to doing it when you stopped me to chat, Ciel." Ciel grinned amusedly and with a small laugh he answered the blond.

"Well then I won't hold you anymore." Ronald thanked him and broke into running to get to the parking lot.

Ciel walked calmly to the sleek Nissan Sebastian was reclining on. The male was smoking with his eyes closed as if contemplating something or going over some facts in his head. Ciel stopped in front of him, and crimson eyes settled on him, filled with desire. With a smile Ciel slid in the passenger seat, discarding his coat and his briefcase on the backseat. The tie knot was loosened and the first three buttons of the shirt undone and he could finally breath deep and relax in the leather-cushioned seat. Ciel inhaled deeply the scent of Sebastian's cologne, sharp and spicy. Seconds later Sebastian slid behind the wheel and asked.

"Do you want to stop anywhere first before going home?" With an impatient huff he answered.

"Just drive home already." he pouted and switched the radio on, loud so the excited beating of his heart could not be heard. Looking out of the window Ciel said bored.

"You know, sometime I think I should try to blow you while you in a conference or when you're on the phone. It would be interesting." Sebastian looked at Ciel through the mirror, their eyes meeting briefly.

"Maybe I should do that to you. I love the way your breath hitches when I suck you. And the moans, they are simply delicious." Sebastian emphasized that with a lick of his lips, and he was pleased to realise that Ciel had been watching him from the corner of his eye. Now he was ready to get home as soon as possible and celebrate with Ciel their little victory.

The house was just like always, silent and dark. The lights from the lampposts outside did not reach so high. And Ciel was pleased to find the apartment chilly and not stifling hot as the elevator was. Or maybe it was that way because they were making out through the entire ride up to their apprtment? They were occasionally sneaking glances at the mirror only to see hair being mussed up, saliva trailing down over their chins and lips locking and grasping at each other, clothes being pulled and grabbed forcefully, that when they reached their floor the shirts were completely wrinkled and their lips red and swollen. Ciel wanted more, but now Sebastian was in the kitchen having a drink and he was waiting on the balcony, his eyes turned up towards the stars. The air was warm and humid and Ciel had already shed his shirt, the pale skin exposed to every touch of the warm breeze. Sooner than he had expected a hot body stood next to him and Ciel leaned on Sebastian, his head lolled on the hard chest, still looking up at the bright moon and stars.

Sbastian did not mind being used as a pillow and his hands circled around Ciel's waist holding him close. It was refreshing only to cuddle like this instead of going at it like rabbits. To him these moments when they offered simply their company and their heat were truly precious. Such a pity that they were so few. Ciel looked so innocent sitting like that, his head against Sebastian's chest, tilted back to watch the stars. A sudden urge to kiss those lips overcame Sebastian and one of his hands cupped Ciel's chin and he leaned closer, lips brushing slow and sensual, and blue eyes fluttered closed, Ciel leaning closer into the soft touch. The other hand rested on Ciel's neck, the fast pulse of the younger male pounding insistently against Sebastian's fingers. It had been so long since they kissed like this, sweetly and chastely, without the urgency and violence that always dominated them. When they parted, Ciel looked so confused that Sebastian found it cute. How his tormentor could be so confused when it came to simple and affectionate gestures like this one.

Ciel turned around in Sebastian's embrace, head resting on his shoulder, and looped his arms around Sebastian's waist with Sebastian doing the same, his head tilted back on the wall behind them. They took deep breaths, Ciel's exhales tickling the sensitive skin of Sebastian's neck, and he let kisses litter the side of the neck and Sebastian's shoulder. Ciel offered his lips and Sebastian took them without hesitation, his own pressing firmly on warm smiling ones. Ciel's thigh parted Sebastian's legs and the limb was pushed in between and ground against Sebastian. The latter sunk his teeth on the closest thing, which was Ciel's lips and groaned loudly.

"You had to ruin the moment..." Sebastian said, licking his lips of Ciel's blood. The younger male wasn't smiling anymore as his lip stung but he wouldn't let something like that stop him. He was dead set on fucking Sebastian tonight and nothing would stop him. His fingers clenched hard in Sebastian's shirt and he brought the older male down for another kiss. This one was demanding and leaving both of them breathless.

"Say, Sebastian, How is your balance?" The tone in Ciel's voice was dangerous and Sebastian eyed him carefully not knowing what to expect from his young and evil lover. His eyes narrowed slightly as he thought about what Ciel would want. Maybe sex against the wall? They haven't done that in a while... or maybe the little devil wanted to make him wear heels. He had seen a box of extremely high heels being hid inside of Ciel's closet. With a shrug Sebastian finally answered.

"It's good. Why? What are you planning, Ciel? Or should I start calling you master again?" Ciel smirked at the thought and fisted his hands even harder in Sebastian's shirt.

"If you do that then you'd better get on your knees and suck this," Ciel said while guiding a large hand to his hardening erection.

"Or maybe you prefer to prepare yourself while I fuck your mouth? I like it either way." Ciel's smirk turned devious and he pulled away from the embrace. He was satisfied when Sebastian followed him. His hand quickly shot out and grasping Sebastian's right wrist he forced it against his back making Sebastian bend over and his other hand to reach for the metal railing, to brace himself and to stop his body from tumbling over the edge of the balcony. Fear flitted through his eyes as he saw the distant lights and knowing his security was in Ciel's devious hands thrilled him. Breathe quickening, Sebastian wiggled slightly trying to get comfortable in the position he was, a hot body pressed on his from behind. His hand trembled slightly at the added weight but he dared not to move since his body was already halfway over the railing. A hand pressing insistently on his erection made him jump and his hand clenched even harder on the railing the knuckles turning white. A hand hovered over his stomach and the other palmed his cock through the fabric of his slacks. His right hand was trapped in between his back and Ciel's chest and Sebastian stilled, his breath quick and shallow. The fear made his body even more aware of all the touches, the adrenaline sharpening his senses. And he felt the cold pressure of the metal against his palm, and Ciel's heat against his back, slightly reassuring.

"Do you enjoy it, Sebastian? Knowing that if I give you a little shove you will find yourself hurling to the ground? A fall from up here is lethal." Ciel whispered sadistically and Sebastian trembled at the words. "It would be an interesting read tomorrow in the morning in all the newspapers. Sebastian Michaelis the well-known lawyer who just won the Druitt case found dead on the pavement in front of his apartment block. Suicide, murder or simply accident?" Ciel continued his morbid thoughts and Sebastian found them strangely appealing, and he was not a morbid individual. But with that his thoughts were thrown out the window. Ciel has used once again his silver tongue to distract Sebastian and now a finger was circling teasingly around the hole, while his other hand was massaging Sebastian's balls. Sebastian struggled to free his other hand, felling his knees give in. And he managed both of his hands clenching now around the metal bar. The finger was pushed inside followed by another and Ciel was roughly thrusting them, being careful to avoid that spot.

"We're having the day off tomorrow?" Ciel asked to be sure that he could indulge as much as possible tonight.

"Ahh, yes..." Sebastian moaned and thrusted back on the fingers and as soon as Sebastian did that, the fingers were removed. Sebastian groaned disappointed, and then the fingers returned with another one added, and Ciel moved them fast at first and then slow, teasing Sebastian and making him guess what came next. The fingers were once again removed and replace with something bigger and harder. Sebastian bit his hand to stifle the scream, and felt something liquid trailing over his skin. He was bleeding and that didn't make him feel uneasy. If anything it made him feel better, the passage slicker with the blood. And Ciel didn't even give him time to adjust, he just thrusted in dry and started pounding as hard as he could. Hands were delving in fleshy hips and nails broke skin, the pain heightening the feeling of pleasure and arousal. Sebastian arched against Ciel and the male thrusted even harder inside, tearing moan after pained moan from Sebastian. But all the pain became obsolete when those hands were wrapped tightly around his cock and started thrusting mercilessly, with full intent on bringing the other to the orgasm. And it did not take long, the pressure on his prostate as Ciel hit it with every thrust and the frantic pumping of the younger's hand did all the work throwing him over the edge screaming as loud as possible the name of his blue eyed lover. Cum shot forward to stain the wall and Ciel kept thrusting, the moans Sebastian released as his sensitive body was pounded into going straight to Ciel's groin, and soon enough he came all over Sebastian, white shirt and black slacks were painted with semen. Ciel fell on his knees, and Sebastian followed, his head resting against the wall, panting and cursing Ciel for the stunt he pulled. As the adrenaline subsided, he realised how dangerous that was. They were at the penthouse of a thirty-story block. But the smug look on Ciel's face told him he enjoyed the danger. And soon enough Sebastian realised he enjoyed it too.

After all what was a game without the thrill of danger?


End file.
